My Green Flame
by topazeyes44
Summary: This is Bella's story starting two days after she gets married. She's just about to get turned. it's a lot better than it sounds. May change POV and could get a little OOC. BxE. Rated T just in case. Fist fanfic, so be nice.
1. People

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing; all of the credit goes to the great, Ms. Meyer. The camp fire story also goes to my counselors at camp.

I apologize in advance for all of the hideous spelling and grammar mistakes that annoy some people to no end! I will try to catch as many as possible, but I hope that it doesn't stop you from reading my story. Here it is!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

**People**

**BPOV**

People. We see people all around us. They come in and out of our lives all the time, affecting us in different ways. Some people stay in our lives forever. For me, there is no pun intended. My name is Bella Cullen.

Actually, just two days ago I was Bella Swan, but things change, and people change. I guess you would consider me crazy, for the life that I have chosen for myself will not be easy or fun all the time, but it is the life that I want, again, forever.

My husband, Edward Cullen, the love of my life, the reason for living – or not living as I might say – is a very different person indeed, in fact, his whole family is. I have married into a coven of vampires.

Yes, by now, I'm sure that you think I'm crazy. I just might be. Let me give you a review of what has happened in my life for the past two years.

I met Edward Cullen at school two years ago when I moved to Forks, Washington. I came to Forks to move in with my father for the first time in my life. Since then, I have found out that Edward's whole family is made up of vampires. I have nearly gotten killed by other vampires more than twice, and I have had my heart almost torn apart when Edward left me, thinking that he was doing me good by not being around me. He alone has the strongest thirst for my blood and while I am human, he could kill me at any moment. I have had to face the Volturi, the royal family of vampires, that wanted me to join them and still want me to, and lastly, I have married into this crazy family willingly, and decided to become a vampire my self tomorrow.

Edward said that I might want to think about some of my human days, and great experiences before he changes me tomorrow, so now, like he said, I'm reflecting.

As I think, an old camp fire story comes to mind. I am a very clumsy person, and the thought of me going to camp is laughable. When I was around eight, I figured this out by being forced to go to an overnight camp by my slightly hair-brained mother. In her defense, she meant well. She thought that I might like to get away from the big city of Phoenix, Arizona for while and relax in the wilderness. Let me tell you, overnight camp is not exactly _relaxing_.

The high point of the entire four-day camp was the camp fire story that they told on the last day. I don't think that I will ever forget it, even when I'm a vampire. This is what I remember.

33333333 **(a/n: visualize a fire, this story is really amazing)**

As you look into the fire, notice a few things. The color of the fire is simply amazing, with all of the flames dancing around. They interact like people, touching and stepping back. Maybe saying hello, and spreading onto different logs. Some of these flames that are hotter than others. They are of different shades and temperatures. We can compare these to people also.

First, look at the light orange and darker yellow flames. These could represent the people in our lives that we see once and then never again. Maybe the woman at the grocery store that put your food into bags, or the man that stopped his car so you could cross the street. These people have almost no effect on you, but they're there. If you look, this is the color flame that is the most numerous; you see it all over the fire. As are these people in your life. They surround you, no matter where you will go, they are there. But as soon as you meet them, they're gone; done putting your food into bags, or done being thanked for letting you cross the street. You might pass them again, and a faint recognition will spark, but no attention is paid. This flame is also the coolest, not that any flame is cold, but this is the least degrees in temperature.

Next, look towards the white flames. These go deeper into the fire, towards the very center. In temperature, they are warmer than the yellow and orange flames, but not by that much. These represent the people that you see every day. Your friends at school or work. The people that you greet every time you see them. You are friendly with them and they know you fairly well. These people are not just the people that you see and then never see again. They are constantly in your life, even though it's just a small part of it. You may not invite them over to spend extra time with them, but you are friends none the less. These people could also be enemies. People that you aren't especially friendly with, the ones that you want to avoid. As much as you won't like it, they are a part of your life too. This flame is also widely seen in the fire, but not as much as the orange and yellow. Where it is found, it is deeper in the fire. If you think of the center as you, these people are not as far away, but they aren't close either. The temperature is different also. It's not as warm as some other colors of the flames, but it's getting up there.

As you go even deeper into the fire, you come across the blue and clear flames. These are _very_ hot and much less numerous than the white. In your lifetime, you come across a few of these kinds of people. They are lifetime friends. People that you can trust with anything and people that will come to you with any problems. They are also your family, the people that you have known your whole life and have watched you grow into the person that you are today. The best friend who's mother now thinks of you as her adopted child because you haven't knocked on their door in years. You won't meet very many of these people, so treasure the ones that you have. A friendship is a strong bond that you don't want to break. Inside the fire, the blue and clear flames are at the very heart. These people are some of the reasons that your life is worth living. They are some of the hottest flames, the ones that keep the fire going. Without them, although they are few, the fire will die out.

If you look hard enough, into the very center of the fire, sometimes you will see it. Many people will never see these in their life time because they are so rare. A green flame. These spark up for seconds only, and then are lost once again inside the fire. They represent special people in your life, only found insode the very heart. Most people never find their 'green flame' either. A person can only find one, and they will love you forever. Be careful never to loose them, because you have only one, and if they're gone, they might not come back. Hopefully everybody will get to find their green flame, and when they do, it's what makes life worth living.

33333333

What a night that was, I know I'll _never_ forget it. I'm so glad to know that I've found my green flame, his name is Edward Cullen.

33333333

**a/n: Well, that was the first chapter of My Green Flame!!! On my pro, I'm going to out up a link of a fire incase anybody needs a visual (I sure did when I was writing). I hope that nobody hated it. If you do, tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Even if it sucks, I want to know. Give me ideas about how the story should go. I think that I will take it pretty far, maybe a meeting with the Volturi. Sorry if that chapter is a little philosophical for you, but the rest of the story isn't going to be like that. By the way, Bella had already gotten what she wanted from Edward, all he has to do is change her. Jacob has never loved Bella in this story, they have only ever been best friends, no feelings on either side. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I don't like BellaxJacob. So, until next time,**

**topazeyes44**


	2. Alice's Makeover

**Hey people!!! I desperately apologize for such a long wait!! I needed a lot of motivation to write this week for some reason. Speaking of motivation, this chapter goes out to RoonilWazlib347, one of my very best friends in the world, who put up with listening to all of my scatterbrained story ideas!! She has just started a story that is A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN MINE!!! Please read it!!! It's called ****My Friend Alice**

**So here is the next chapter, read, and hopefully like!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope!! Don't own it!! **

**Chapter 2:**

**Alice's Makeover**

Today, I woke up happy for two reasons:

I woke up in the arms of my personal miracle, for he can't sleep, but loves to watch me.

Said personal miracle is going to change me into a blood-thirsty ravaging vampire today!!!

I'm excited and anxious at the same time. I have waited so long to become a vampire, and to finally be able to get my wish is simply amazing. I'm also worried about some of the new challenges that I know I'm going to face.

The way that the Cullens live their vampire life centers around not biting humans. I think that all of them are disgusted by the fact that they have to drink blood at all, so instead of killing _people_, they drink animal blood. Instead of the deep red eye color that human drinkers have, Edward and his family have beautiful, mesmerizing, topaz eyes. I, however, will have the bright red eye color that newborns have, for about the first year of my vampire life, because some of my blood is still inside of me.

All of the changes that I'm gong to go through – extreme beauty, fast reflexes, running fast – will take three days. Three excruciatingly painful days. But I know that I would have whatever higher power dish out six days for me if I could be with Edward forever, who'd just noticed that I'd woken.

"Good morning, my angel." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning to you too." I replied, leaning into his touch as my heart fluttered in my chest. He laughed, hearing my heartbeat speed up. After two whole years of being able to touch his cold skin, I still got a thrill out of the feeling.

"How was your last sleep?" He asked me as I sat up and stretched on the enormously large bed that he bought for me, even though he knew that I wouldn't need it for that long.

"Amazingly pleasant, but I'm glad it's over." Of course I'm glad, then I could see Edward again.

"So eager for eternal damnation." He sighed.

"I guess I am." I chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips touched, and my heartbeat started up again, as his lips softly, gently, pressed to mine. I was in my favorite place to be. We could stay here forever and I wouldn't mind …

"Bella, you're up!" Emmett exclaimed, plopping onto the bed and crushing me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett! I was busy!" I said in exasperation as he set me back down on the bed.

"You did look a bit busy," he smirked, "but I felt like interrupting you and little Eddie anyways because you both know that you have plenty of time to do _that_ in three days, when you're less breakable."

"Emmett, please _do not _call me Eddie." Edward growled as sat up once again on the bed. Emmett knocked him down while hugging me. It was always so funny when Edward was annoyed. Emmett was one of his – now _my_ – brothers that lived in the Cullen house. Of course, none of them were actually blood related, but since they met so many years ago, they have all become the family that Carlisle and Esme built for them. Since Carlisle and Esme were changed later in their human lives than the rest of us, they will always look 30 or so, and they have to be our 'parents'. Everyone else, like me, was changed in their late teens, so that is how they always look. I will forever be 18.

Edward and I got off the bed and, hand in hand, walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. As I sat down, I was only to be knocked over by a _way_ too hyper Alice.

"BELLA!!!" She exclaimed, hugging my tightly around my middle. Even though Alice is 17 – and a few decades - she can really act like a 5-year-old sometimes.

"Alice, NO!" Edward exclaimed as he 'heard' what Alice was thinking. Some vampires acquire special powers when they get changed. Edward has the power to read everyone's mind, but my own. I have always been a mystery to him. Alice has visions of the future. But they are very subjective visions, and if the person changes their mind, the future could go down a whole different path.

"Guess what, Bella?" exclaimed a still very excited Alice. For 4 feet, 11 inches, she can jump really high.

"What, Alice?" I said, knowing that I probably wasn't going to like what I'm about to hear.

"Well, I know that Edward is going to change you tonight, and you probably want to spend all your time with him, but I think that we should give you a MAKEOVER!" She said this all in one breath and very fast, it took me a minute to figure out what she said. As soon as she did, I gasped.

"Alice, you wouldn't! I would like to spend my last human day just as you said, relaxing and spending tame with Edward, not being Bella, your personal Barbie doll!" I looked to Edward for support and he winked at me.

"Alice, Bella is right, she shouldn't have to sit still for 4 hours on her last human day, and personally, I'm going to be selfish and say that I want Bella for myself."

"I know but you can watch, and it won't be for too long, I swear, only 2 hours this time. I already picked something out for her to wear when she gets changed. You'll be changing her around 8:00, right? I'll start around 6:00 and you can have her for the rest of the day, could we do that Edward? Pretty, pretty please with a mountain lion on top?" I started giggling when Alice mentioned his favorite 'food'.

Edward sighed. "It's up to Bella, but if she says yes, then I'm watching the whole thing." Alice squealed. Then she turned to me.

"Bella, if you love me like the sister that I know you are, you would let me use the last 2 hours of your human life to make you absolutely beautiful, so that when Edward changes you, you will feel exactly that. And Edward will be with you the whole time, so you can stare into his eyes the while I do what I was put on this earth for." She put on her best puppy dog face.

I sighed there was no way that I could say no to cute, little spiky-haired Alice when she gave me _that_ face.

"Fine Alic-" I tried to get out the rest of my consent, but she had already started hugging me again. I waited for a full minute before she stopped squealing and hugging me before she stepped back.

"Edward Cullen, you better not leave my side for the full 2 hours, or you'll be sorry!" I threatened as he walked back over. He had stepped back during Alice's little fit.

"You don't have to worry about that, I wouldn't leave you anyways, but I also want to see what happens during Alice's makeovers, she has never let anyone but Rosalie and Esme witness them before." He said sheepishly.

"Fine. You can be amused while I'll be tortured." I said.

"And you think that what will come after it won't be torture?" he asked me. He still wasn't completely happy that I have chosen to become one of them; he doesn't want to 'damn me to this half-life' as he puts it. Stupid, over-protective vampire.

"Yes, but that torture will be worth it." I sighed. We'd been over this a hundred times. He gave up on this one.

"I won't argue with you now," he said "Even if I don't change you, I know you'll go running to Carlisle to do it."

"You're perfectly right." I said as I walked back to the couch where Emmett had been watching the scene with interest. To my surprise, the whole Cullen family was assembled on the couch watching us too, but not with as much interest as Emmett. Rosalie, his wife, was watching him with her head in her hand, shaking it **(her head) **slowly. Carlisle and Esme looked a little worried, weather about my change or Alice's makeover, I don't know. Sitting on the end of the couch was Jasper, Alice's husband. He was looking at her lovingly, but with a bit of a pitied expression for me. He knows how Alice's makeovers went. Jasper was also the last person besides Alice or Edward to have a power. He can sense the emotions of people around him, and change them if he needed to. Such as calming down an angry crowd (or an excited Alice), or making me less anxious about tonight. He could do the opposite, if he wanted to, but thankfully, he doesn't.

"Well that was quite interesting." Said Emmett, with an intrigued expression still on his face.

"Yes, you did look really interested." snapped Rosalie. I sighed. Rosalie was the only one out of the Cullens that didn't want me changed into a vampire. She thought that I had all I needed here, as a human and that I'm throwing my life away and I'll regret it later.

"Rose, please calm down." Edward said, after taking a look at her thoughts, I'm sure. "Jasper, please." That was all he needed to say. Jasper sent out some waves of calm, and Rosalie's expression changed immediately.

Emmett smiled at her, and you could see the love in his eyes. Jasper and Edward both had disgusted but funny faces on. I'm guessing that his thoughts were a little inappropriate, and his emotions were running a little high.

"Okay, now that we have settled that I _will_ be, in fact, Alice's Barbie doll of the day, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"First, breakfast for the human. And as for what we're doing," Edward smiled deviously, "I have a couple of ideas.

I sighed. "This won't be an ordinary day, am I correct?"

"Exactly." Edward said as he bent down to kiss me again.

5:50 pm.

I was just finishing up dinner and reflecting on the events of today. Edward and I would have preferred to be alone, but everyone else (mostly Emmett and Alice) firmly said that they wanted to spend the day with me too. Edward would have easily turned them down without a second thought, but I understood how they felt. I wouldn't have wanted Edward to keep me to himself if I was Alice. So I let them 'spend time with the human' too.

The last thing I had done before coming back to the Cullen's, well now _my_, house was go and say goodbye to Charlie- for good. This was harder on my part more so than his, because he thinks I'm just going to college. Little does he know that he'll never see me again. A phone call, maybe, but no physical contact whatsoever, even the phone calls would have to stop after a while. I knew this when I had decided to go through the change, but that doesn't make saying goodbye any easier.

Charlie had been very good with the whole 'I'm getting married to Edward at eighteen and there's nothing you can do about it'. At first, from his thoughts, he wanted to load his gun and shoot Edward. Then, over a period of about a week, he called us and said that he was just originally worried that he would loose me, and my life would be ruined. The next week, he said that he was so happy for us and he would love to walk me down the isle. I'm glad that he was happy, so I could give him my proper goodbyes after the wedding. That would make my human life complete.

I had said goodbye, trying not to cry for Charlie. Then I got into the car and cried my heart and soul out onto Edward's shoulder. He had gotten very worried and told me that I didn't have to do this. Like I don't know. I told him that I wanted this more than anything and I still do. He said no more on the subject and we drove home.

Oh no… I'm coming back to reality and… 5:59… 3, 2, 1, Wait for it…

"BELLA!! What time is it?" an overly excited Alice said.

"SUMMERTIME!! ANTICIPATION!!" I sang out, knowing how much it angers her. She _must_ have been overly excited to phrase her sentence _that_ way. Oh well. Her fault.

"Bellaaaaa" Alice whined. "Come on, not again!! Please be excited with me, just this once?"

"Fine. Alice, it's time for you to give me a makeover!" I said.

"YAY!" Alice squealed, ecstatic that I was playing along, even though she knew that I was being sarcastic.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it. "You will _**not**_ leave the room, under any circumstances, do you hear me Mr. Cullen?"

"Loud and clear Mrs. Cullen." He said as we walked up the stairs with Alice right behind us. Apparently our casual stroll was too slow for Alice, because she picked me right up and ran at vampire speed into her bathroom, with Edward running to catch up with us.

Up in Alice's bathroom, (which was the size of my old room PLUS my bathroom) she set me down in a big, puffy, _very_ pink chair. So this is where all the torture will happen.

"Now Bella, I think that we should focus a little less on the hair and makeup combo, and today, I'm giving you a FACIAL!""

My hopes were brought up high and then crushed like a bug. I though that she was implying that she didn't want to give me a serious makeover at all. But then the word _facial_ came out of her mouth and I got worried all over again, maybe even a little more than I was before. Alice has never given me a facial before.

I practically made an incision in Edward's hand with my nails and my strong, very afraid, grip. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered, because his hands are as strong as iron. "Save me." I whispered in mock fright. He went and sat in another chair in the room, watching me with loving eyes.

Alice then started setting me up with all of the tools and products. As she did so, she started explaining the procedure.

"Now we're going o give you the glycolic peel treatment, which will make it easier for me to do the extraction. Now –"

"_**WHAT" **_I shouted.

"Alice, do you care to tell me what extraction is?" I'm really getting worried now. I mean, extraction sounds like a surgical procedure. Facials _are_ supposed to be relaxing, right?

"Oh Bella, don't worry, I'm just going to use a metal tool to take out all the blackheads in your face, not that you have many to begin with." Alice said tentatively.

"You're gonna do_ what_?" I said in a weak voice. I was really getting worried now. This might hurt a little. Edward saw me tensing up and walked over to where I was seated. He rubbed my shoulders comfortingly and I was immediately relaxed.

"Bella, you're going to have to trust me on this, okay? I have never really hurt you and you know that. Please just let me have my fun. I promise that the rest will be relaxing. You're face is going to just glow."

"Fine." I really needed to learn how to stop giving in to her.

"I think you're face _already_ glows." Edward said to me lovingly at walked back over to where he was supposed to be seated. Alice 'hmpf-ed and started her work.

The whole thing really wasn't that painful. Besides the extraction, which only took about 15 minutes, Alice was very good at giving facials. She massaged and put lotion all over my face. Her cool hands were very gentle, and, although I would never say this aloud, it was fun. If she knew that, then I would be getting facials every other day. But then again, that wouldn't be so bad because I won't have and blackheads when I'm a vampire. That would mean no extraction.

Edward seemed very interested the whole time. I couldn't actually _see_ him (Alice had kept my eyes closed). But he kept asking questions, and occasionally snickering at who-knows-what. I know that he'd tried to stifle it, so I didn't give him a hard time.

After the facial (which took an hour and a half), Alice spent the last 30 minutes fussing with makeup, putting on different eye shadow, then taking it off because she didn't think it 'went with my skin tone'. When she was finally done, she gave me the chance to look in the mirror, which she had firmly kept away from me.

For once, Alice was good and only put my hair into two, simple braids that hug loosely so that they came around and touched the front of my shirt. I actually looked beautiful this time. My hair was shiny and dark brown as always. She didn't go over board on the makeup for once. It only accented the features that I already had. I had just a little black eyeliner and mascara on, with the slightest tint of blue eye shadow. Apparently my skin _was_ glowing from the facial I had just received.

I heard Alice snickering in the back round, and I turned around and saw Edward. I have to admit, it was a pretty funny sight. He was sitting in his chair, with his hands on the armrests. But his face was different from normal. He mouth was just hanging open and his eyes were all glossed over. I tried talking to him.

"Edward, Edward you there?" I went over and waved my hand in front of his face. Instead of responding with words, he stood up, took both of my hands, and gave me a very passionate kiss. I went with my first instinct and flung my arms around his neck. He held me tightly, and we just stood there for a couple minutes, our lips moving softly, when Alice cleared her throat. We both jumped, and I turned to face her.

She had her hands on her hips, but a big grin on her face. "Oh Bella, you two just don't realize how cute you are!!" I smiled and gave Edward a hug.

"You look really gorgeous." He said, kissing my forehead. I blushed as usual and replied "thank you". Alice decided that it was now time for her to butt in.

"Now Bella, a couple of days ago, Carlisle and Edward came up with an idea to help ease the pain of the change. Now, as you know, there are different types of pain, a scrape, a cut, a burn. When you get changed, as you remember because you got a slight taste of that, you will feel the 'fire', like a burn. What Edward thought of, is that after he changes you, he could put you in a bathtub of ice water, and it will ease the pain." She said.

I thought about this for a second. I remember screaming to Edward about the 'fire' as I had put it, when James bit me. Ice water would _really_ help. "Oh my god Alice, that would be wonderful. I really hope it works."

"Don't thank me, than Edward, as if he needs another reason to be kissed by you." She smirked.

"Well then, thank you Edward," I said as I kissed him again.

"_Enough!_" Alice said, "You can kiss him _later_. Now, I have another surprise.

"Let's hear it Alice." I said wearily. She knew how much I hated surprises.

"Well, since you would get your clothes wet, being in water, I went and bought you a BIKINI!" She practically screamed the last part.

"You know what Alice" For once, I agree with you. Go ahead, show it to me." I said.

"You just want Edward to see you in a bikini." Alice said as she went into her closet. I blushed and Edward's face lit up like a beacon. "Here it is." She said holding up a bathing suit on a hanger.

It was the type of bathing suit that you saw the blonde models from Florida wearing. Very skimpy, but pretty. To my surprise, I loved it. It was a deep brown bathing suit that matched my eye color perfectly. I think Alice did that on purpose, so that when my eyes changed to red, Edward and I would remember the color. It had a simple tie on the hip. The seams along the edges were a deep blue color. The one that I knew Edward loved on me. It also had a huge v-neck.

"God, Alice, it's beautiful!" I said, snatching the hanger from her and holding it up.

"Well, go get changed into it, so Edward can change_ you_. I used waterproof makeup, by the way, so the water won't make it come off. But Edward will probably be holding you the whole time, at least your head, we can't have you drowning." She said as she gave me the bathing suit.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said as I walked down the hall to Edward's bathroom.

When I put it on, I gasped. To my surprise, it fit me perfectly, and I didn't look too bad. It was extremely comfortable too, so I wouldn't be in any discomfort because of my clothes. I walked out of his room and into Alice's bathroom where my whole vampire family was gathered. Where they would all watch me meet my destiny.

**AN: Wow, a cliffie!!! I'm sorry for that, but I had to give you guys another chapter. It takes so long because I write my ideas down on paper, then type in on the computer, which takes a while. The next chapter is written in my head, I just have to write it down! The character of Alice in that chapter where she teases Edward and Bella was based on two more of my psychotic best friends. They love to tease my about my crush… Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I would love to thank all**_**4**_** people who reviewed last time. Did you like this chapter, TELL ME. Tell your friends too. Your enemies. And tell them to REVIEW!! Again, sorry for the hideous spelling and grammar (mostly grammar) mistakes. The next chapter won't take so long, I promise! I think that some of it will be in Edward's POV. I need your opinion on that too. Also, what do you think Bella's power should be? I'm trying to figure that out. Oh well. Until next time,**

**- topazeyes44**


	3. The Turning

**It truly is pitiful how long it has taken me to update. I was even on vacation and I couldn't post a chapter until now. Well, enough about my personal problems, here's chapter 3!!! YAY**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Changes**

As I walked down the hall, the farther I got, the more anxious I was. It was finally hitting me that things were all falling into place. Of course I then realized that the pain of 3 long, hard days was ahead of me. All of my apprehension and nervousness was replaced with tranquility. I realized that I was now in the hall joining Alice's room and her bathroom. Translation: I was in Jasper's range of emotion control.

I walked into the bathroom and I saw seven smiling faces greeting me. Edward had a slightly dazed look on his stunning topaz eyes. He came over and swept me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and hugged him closer.

When I let go, he handed me off to Esme, sweet, caring Esme with her honey colored hair and heart-shaped face. I returned the hug, matching the thoughtfulness that I was sure she was trying to convey to me through her action. I then stepped back and looked at the bathroom.

Alice had moved all her beauty supplies away for once and replaced it with some very different objects. In one part of the bathroom, I saw a very comfortable looking bed. I assumed this was where Edward would bite me.

About ten feet away was Alice's hot tub, something built to fit about eight people. Today, it would only house two and benefit one. Off to the side, Alice had an almost waiting room set up. There were seven comfortable chairs, and a coffee table. On a little coat rack was a silky blue night gown and a fluffy white bathrobe. I saw many towels hung up on the coat rack too.

The hot tub was, of course, filled with freezing cold water. I could see that at least the top three inches of that water was ice cubes. Alice had moved a freezer in the bathroom too, and filled it to the brim with more ice.

I was overcome with gratitude. They had gone through so much trouble for me, and then they went and did this too, I just couldn't believe that the Cullen's cared about me so much.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm really not worth going through all this trouble, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." I said this with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, you brought our son out of something that I thought was irreversible, and for that, we can't thank you enough." Carlisle had come over and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him. "So Edward, are you just going to this now? There's really no pointing putting it off." He said

Edward took a deep breath, and I could see the resolve in his eyes. "Okay. Bella, shall we." He said formally, offering me his hand. I took it and, together, we walked to the bed.

"Oh Bella! I forgot to tell you, my bathroom is soundproof, so if screaming your head off helps you deal with the pain, then be my guest." Alice piped up suddenly.

"So that's why no one ever heard my screams of terror during your makeovers." I muttered. Of course, I was in a room full of seven vampires – vampires with supersonic hearing. They all heard me and started laughing.

I then hopped up on the bed and Edward came and stood over to me.

"Are you sure you want this? You can back if you like." He said with a hopeful expression.

"You've asked me that a thousand times, and I would think that you'd know my answer seeing as it's never changed. Bite me Edward." I commanded playfully, but with a deadly serious undertone. He grimaced, but nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I spoke a very soft 'yes' and leaned in to kiss him for the last time as a human.

We both put as much passion as we could into it, trying to appreciate the calm before the storm. I knew what lay ahead of me. Then his mouth traveled down to my neck. He paused for a minute, his breath cool and gentle.

"Just do it, Edward." I said in a terrified voice. He sucked in some air and I closed my eyes. I didn't want my last picture of Edward for the next three days to be him biting my neck. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the pain.

"I won't leave your side." He murmured softly in my ear. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CLIFFY!!!! I know im being really mean, but don't kill me… and you wouldn't be able to know what happens.**

**ILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!!!!**

**Thank you roonilwazlib347 for giving me a little (well, more than a little) push to finish the chapter.**


	4. Changes

**Hello all!!!! I'm really sorry about that cliffy!! The original plan was that I was going to update right after, but I had to type it first! Then my dear mother found out that I was still up, so I wasn't able to finish!!! This was originally one chapter… but **_**someone**_** suggested that I should be mean and split it up. So I give you…**

**PART TWO!!!!**

**Disclaimer: sorry don't own it!!!**

_Previously…_

"_I love you too Edward."_

_Then I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck…_

**Chapter 4:**

**Changes**

It lingered for a moment, and then disappeared. But then I felt a new pain. It was like fire. Burning fire.

The other pain was back though, this time on my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Edward's face against it. There was a bit of blood leaking out of his mouth. I felt him suck a bit of it, and I let out a blood-curdling shriek. Ha looked up, mortified at what he'd done.

I closed my eyes, still screaming in all of the new pain. Then I felt myself being lowered into something and all of a sudden, some of the pain subsided. Wow. The ice water cut out a considerable amount of the pain, but it was still the most unbearable thing I'd ever experienced. This was going to be a long three days.

My last words to Edward were "I love you." I would have heard his response, but then all the world was silent. Except the pain. The pain was still there, but the world was black. In the distance, I could feel Edwards's hands cradling my head, while the knives were stabbing at my spine. Like I said, a _very_ long three days.

EPOV

As I sat holding my angels head, I couldn't help but think that my worst fears were true. My Bella. My beautiful, compassionate Bella, was soon going to be a monster like me. Of course, she would never be a monster in my eyes, but I fear that she will think differently. As her screams echoed in my head, as I cradled her shaking, fragile form, I felt utterly and completely responsible for the pain and terror she was now going though. I couldn't wait for this to end.

--2 days later--

EPOV

Around 4 o'clock this morning, she had stopped screaming. Carlisle said that this was the worst part because she was getting all her heightened senses, so that made the pain intensify greatly.

We've had to change the ice water many times. Well, not _we_ because I haven't stopped touching Bella yet. Not even when she was fighting and punching the invisible monster that was trying to swallow her body up.

Jasper'd had to leave the room because the emotional and psychological pain was so great; it had started to affect him. He had to go about three miles away before it was close to nonexistent. Everyone else, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and even Rosalie had all stayed in the bathroom with Bella and I. I have not spent a minute not touching her; not a second not trying to comfort her, or look at her beautifully changing face, even though her expression held much pain at the moment. It was truly remarkable what could happen over the course of two days.

But she still had one more day to go. Oh please God, please, let this end soon.

--1 day later--

EPOV

It's about 7:00, so Bella only has about an hour to go. In this last day, her body has undergone some huge changes.

I noticed that she got about an inch taller, and her hair, the part that isn't wet anymore, was very shiny. Her lips got fuller and she obviously got much paler. And colder. It was now like touching any other vampire. I could tell that she was not so breakable, she felt much stronger to me. I knew that I would never have to worry about crushing her ever again.

Since she has only an hour left in the transformation, all of her pain is gone, only an ache remains. Her body is just rebooting itself. So Esme, Alice, and I decided we should take Bella out of the water and change her into the nightgown and bathrobe Alice bought. Esme and Alice went and got her towels and clothes while I picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

Esme spread out some towels over the sheets so that when we were done drying her off, the sheets would still be dry too. Alice then took off her sopping wet bathing suit and, together, her and Esme dried her off with the fluffy, white towels, and put the nightgown on her. I set a towel on top of the pillow so she would be comfortable. I then took the bathrobe and put her arms though the holes. I tied the tie of the bathrobe around the tiny, beautiful waist. We then put the covers over her and waited for her to awake.

I kissed her forehead and snatched a chair from the 'waiting room'. Putting it by Bella's bed, I held her hand and waited for her to open her eyes.

BPOV

I suddenly felt as if my head was floating back to my body. I was certainly awake, but I wasn't ready to pry open my eyelids just yet. Just because my body has now decided to become functional doesn't mean that my mind has agreed. My thoughts were all over the place.

The first thing in my brain was ow. Ow, ouch. AHH, ugh, make it any abbreviation you want. The point is... I _hurt_. Now, it was more of an ache coming from all the work my muscles has been doing.

Then I remembered Edward. Well, not remembered really, because he had been on my mind the whole time. I knew that he had been with me the whole time, soothing me, and trying to make me feel better. I kept trying to answer him, but all my throat let me do was scream. I also knew that he is probably waiting at my side with baited breath. But I needed a second to organize my thoughts.

My senses were so raw and new. I could smell the faint hint of perfume from whom I assumed was Alice or Esme. I could hear the small sound of the drip of the water as the tub drained out the final contents. I could also feel the passing of time… it seemed longer now. Then I felt the burning in the back of my throat and realized what I wanted… or what I _needed_.

_Blood._

It was time to open my eyes.

**Well, that was what should have been the end of the chapter before this one. I hoped you liked the part in EPOV. It's kinda harder to write in Edward's point of view because he's all wise and old and mature… things that I'm defiantly not. **

**But I do have a MAYJOR problem!!!!!**

**The next chapter is where Bella finds out her power… but I haven't figured out what that will be. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS!!!! **_**Any**_** suggestion would be great!!!! Because no power… no new chapter. (**

**All I have to say is… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Luv, - topazeyes44 **


	5. Hang In There

Okay, guys, I know that everyone absolutely _**HATES**_ author's notes, but I have come bringing news.

I know that it's taking me FOREVER to update, and for that I apologize immensely. The reason it's taking so long is that I have a bit of a writers block. I have a couple ideas for powers, but I have NO idea which one to pick, or if I even have a good one to begin with. Which power she gets affects how the whole rest of the story is going to go, so I can't get this wrong. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. I am SO thankful for those who already told me some.

As soon as I figure out how to write this part, it will be up I promise. This author's note was just telling you that I have not given up, it just might take a little while (hopefully not that long). If you need a story, read **My Friend Alice, **it's a really good story. And if anyone is reading my story because roonilwazlib347 told you about the inside joke with Emmett that that was mentioned in _her_ story but will be in _my_ story, just hang on, it's in the next chapter.

I hope to update soon, sorry for the wait!!!

- **topazeyes44**


	6. Awakening

**Heyy everyone! SO sorry that it took me so long, but I've finally got it! I did not, however, get this idea completely alone. I want to thank dragonwitch250 for sparking the idea and again, RoonilWazlib347 for her continuous help. This power is kind of confusing, so bear with me; it will be explained in the next chapter… So, here is chapter 5**

**Chapter 5:**

**Awakening**

**BPOV**

I let my eyelids flutter open slowly, tentatively. I could see Edward's face. He had a worried look, and was staring at one of my hands, he was holding it too. His eyes moved to my face. They held relief at once.

"Oh thank God." He said, kissing my hand.

"I'm back." I announced in a sing-songy voice. Ouch. My voice hurt.

"Ow."

"What did I do?" Edward said, thinking that he was the cause of my problems. He started waving his hands over top of my body like he was doing a magic trick, afraid to hurt me by touching me, but wanting to help too.

"Voice hurts. Too much screaming." I said. Complete sentences were too long for my recovering mouth to say.

"Ah, yes, that's what happened to me. I was sore all over." He said. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." I said, trying to push up with my arms. I was able to make it up. Well, with Edward's help. I gave him a very tender, gentle hug. "Hi"

"Hello. Are you sure you're okay? You went through so much, and your screams were so loud." He shuddered, and looked really worried, remembering my flailing limbs, telling him to just kill me now, all of my blood-curdling wails.

"You were in so much pain." He mumbled. I touched his cheek lightly with my hand. 

"I've known worse pain," I told him, "emotional pain." I instantly regretted it. His face changed so dramatically and quickly, it was scary. There was so much self-loathing in his eyes, along with the deep regret that I always see when someone mentions that touchy subject.

"Please don't be sad. What's done is done. Your intentions were good at heart, even though idiotic. What's important is that I'm staying, and that I won't be going anywhere out of my own free will. I'm with you forever now, remember?" I said. His expression softened.

"I remember." He said, looking down at the two bands that were twisted around my third finger of my left hand. I looked over his shoulder and saw a movie-perfect scene take place before me.

Alice had innocently looked up with a solemn face, expecting to see Edward still with that worried and over protected look on his face, and I still out of it. She realized then that I was indeed awake, and with a squeal, jumped off the love seat that had been conveniently placed in the bathroom.

I'm pretty sure that she'd forgotten how strong she was in that moment, and also forgot that her feet were on the coffee table. When she tried to get up so fast, she slammed her feet down onto Esme's treasured coffee table and reduced it to a pile of woodchips and shattered glass.

Temporarily frozen, she stared down at the table, or what used to be the table. And then she looked up at a _very_ unhappy Esme.

"Oh Esme, I'm _so_ sorry. I'll get you a new one, I promise!" She got out before jumping over the broken pieces.

Then Emmett realized that I was awake.

"Bella! You're up! Well, it took _forever_ I was getting so impatient! But you look so _good_. Jeeze, you could probably kill me if you wanted to." He said. Then together, he and Alice bounded over to where I sat on the bed. I was bracing myself for the impact of their strong and probably painful hugs.

Then suddenly, Edward wasn't holding on to me anymore.

"Stop." I heard his voice from in front of the bed. His tone was very protective. I looked up and saw him standing right in front of a frozen Emmett and Alice with suspicious eyes.

"She is still very tender."

"Oh. Right. Slow gentle movements. Sorry Edward." Alice said. Edward relaxed and went over to me again.

"Sorry about that." He whispered just before Alice and Emmett got to me again.

"OH MY GOD BELLA, YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU LOOK _SO_ GOOD! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!" Alice screeched. Man, did she have short term memory loss.

"Ow. Alice, my ears are sensitive." I complained.

"Whoops. I guess I forgot about the slow and gentle parts. I get excited easily, can you tell Bella?" She asked unnecessarily.

"No, Alice. I've know you for almost three years and I never knew that you got excited." I said sarcastically.

"Jeeze, she's grumpy today." I heard Alice mutter under her breath. I decided to ignore _that_ particular comment and let her hop on the bed. She laid down next to me while Edward took the other side. Emmett had been silently appraising me. When he considered me not-so-breakable, he plopped himself at the foot of the bed.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" He said with a playful look on his face.

"Um, a little sore Emmett, but otherwise pretty good." I said. My voice didn't hurt nearly as much as before. I could talk in full sentences now. 

I took one look at his face and knew one of two things was happening inside that smallish brain of his. Usually people had that look when they either _really_ had to go to the bathroom, or had an idea (one that _usually_ didn't benefit me). Taking into account that Emmett did not (and _could_ not) use the bathroom, it was probably the latter.

"Emmett, will I be subjected to any of your crazy ideas and/or pranks since I'm now the baby of the family?" I was slightly afraid now, because the longer I talked, the bigger his devilish grin became.

"Bella! I'm surprised at you! To even think that I _wouldn't_ play jokes on you is like asking if the Pope would go to church! _Of course_ I'm going to play jokes on you, and many of them, might I warn you. But feel lucky that you have Edward tired around your finger, because he played a pretty mean trick to me back when I was a newbie." He said with a slightly resentful look on his face. I sensed a good story coming on.

"One of the proudest moments of my life, I would have to say." Edward added in.

"Okay, I really _have_ to hear this." I had a feeling that this was what Emmett was waiting for; because he immediately got into story more. Straightening up at the foot of the bed and waving his arms up in the air, ready for using them to talk.

"Well," Emmett began, "I was _just_ turned, like mere _days_ after I woke up, but enough days that I had gotten to know the rest of these lunatics that I now proudly call my family fairly well. I had just gotten back from my second hunting trip, and everyone went but Edward. He claimed that he didn't _need_ to hunt yet. Always the show off, your husband." He said playfully.

"Oh, I know." I replied. It was true; Edward couldn't help but push himself a little too far some times.

"Keep going though." I said. I knew that this was something that guaranteed to make Emmett look stupid. Extremely, hilariously stupid. 

"So when we got back, Edward ran to us just as we'd crossed the front door. He said that somehow, a human stumbled into the house and was still in there! He said that if I was a truly trained vampire, that I would be able to find him or her and lead her out without killing her. I was slightly afraid that I would hurt them, because my control wasn't up to par yet, but I would never back down from a challenge. So, to ensure me not looking like a coward, I agreed."

That sounded about right. Edward wasn't the only one who had problems with showing off. Emmett especially did it when he felt he had something to prove. Heaven forbid that these boys' reputation's got messed up.

He continued. "Well, my loving family forgot to mention that the human scent was easy to pick out. I hadn't come across any yet and it was still hard for me to look with my nose instead of my eyes. Needless to say, I spent the whole afternoon just looking for that damned human, all with my eyes, not even thinking to use my nose. When I started looking in the clearing, outside in the backyard, my _wonderful_ family decided to tell me that there was no human, and that Edward liked to play jokes. That, my little sister, is when the practical jokes began."

"Do you keep score? Is there anyone ahead?" I asked.

"Well Bella, that is a very good question. Everyone in the family seems to have a different idea of who is in the lead. Coincidently, they all thought that each one of them is in first place. Carlisle said.

"Oh." That sounded right.

"But all of those stories are for a different time, okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Of course Alice, what have you got for me?" I asked warily.

"Well," Alice said, biting her lip, "do you think that we could go shopping? I mean, look at your new figure Bella, all of your old clothes won't fit you. And they were ugly anyways. I took the liberty of kind of um…" she was giving me a funny look "I, might have burnedallofyouruglyclothes." She mumbled really fast and quiet. It was no use though, with my hearing, I caught every syllable.

"You did what?" I said tiredly. I guess I was kind of expecting this, "Well, as long as you kept that bathing suit and my wedding dress, I guess I'm okay. But I'm _not_ going shopping for a _while_, I have to possess enough self-control to not slaughter everyone in the very over-priced mall. In the mean time, you might as well do my shopping for me."

"Yay! Thank you Bella!" She said and hugged me tightly, her little arms reaching around my waist. Wait. That couldn't happen before three days ago.

"How do I look?" I asked everyone, since they had all gravitated over to the bed.

"Exquisite." Edward said.

"Different." Alice added in.

"Fierce." Emmett felt like he needed to say.

"Thank you Emmett. Alice, do you keep a mirror in here?" I asked Stupid question.

"Why wouldn't I Bella? This _is_ a bathroom. It's right over there." She pointed to the bathroom sink where I saw a full-length mirror.

"Okay, I'm coming over." I said, trying to scoot myself off the bed. Esme and Edward both gave me their hands. With their help, I was able to stand up and walk over. My legs felt like jelly; they wouldn't cooperate. When I got to the mirror, I gasped.

It was the red eye color that startled me. I now brilliant orbs, brighter than the reddest red, even brighter than Bree, the young vampire we saw in the field a couple months ago. I then noticed that I had gotten about an inch taller, and my waist was tinier. In fact, my entire frame was more slender; my legs, my arms, my stomach. I looked like I belonged on a runway.

My face had changed also. My hair; always tangled and mousy, was a straight and shiny brown with faint curls on the ends. My eyebrows had a perfect arch and my eyelashes were longer. My lips were plump and when I smiled, I had ultra-white and sharp-looking teeth.

"Wow." I said. "I look different."

"You look beautiful." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. Now, his usually cold hands felt pleasantly warm. I could really get used to not having to wear a coat or a blanket every time we wanted to touch for long periods of time.

"Oh Bella, I wonder what your power's going to be." Alice said from her place behind Edward and I.

"I don't know, something good I hope." I said. I really meant it. I really wanted to be as good as Edward, and now I just me. Although in my heart, he was better by a long shot.

"Can we go downstairs? I want to see this house as a vampire." I said.

"Sure Bella, I wonder how different things look." Jasper said.

"I wonder if she still trips." Emmett whispered to Rosalie, still thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me Emmett, I can hear you, and I don't think that's very nice. I'm insulted that you would think such a thing." I said loudly. Emmett jumped from next to Rosalie and started mumbling things that he probably thought would help.

"Whoops. Sorry Bella. But in my defense, you tripped a lot in your human life, I have reason to think, - "

"Emmett, don't try to dig your self out of _that_ hole. You'll only make it worse." Edward said with an amused look. I decided to ignore the fact that Edward probably thought that I would fall too. I started walking downstairs on unsteady feet with the rest of the family following me.

When all of us were assembled on the couch, after going into the hallway and down the stairs, I realized that I felt different. Like the whole world was moving in slow motion. Also that everything now seemed breakable. It was strange.

When we sat down on the couch, I rested my head on Edward's chest. He put his arm around me and we enjoyed the moment. Alice was on my other side. I looped my arm through hers, and she put her head on Jasper's chest, who was seated next to her. 

As I sat there, I remembered the things that I would never have to do again. I would never eat food, or use the bathroom, or sleep. Ah sleep. That's the one thing I might miss. With Edward next to me, all of my strange and wild dreams, and every morning I'd wake up to see the sun. I closed my eyes…

**(Haha I almost stopped it there. But how mean would that be?)**

**Jasper's POV**

I was so glad that Bella was a vampire. I didn't have to shy away from her anymore. I also wouldn't be the weakest one anymore; there would be someone that understood my problems with abstaining from human blood. Alice, Bella, Edward and I had all assembled ourselves on the couch. My dear Alice had rested her head on my chest. Funny, it looks she is sleeping.

I shook my head. None of us could actually sleep. 'Jasper, you're losing it' I thought to myself. I then looked up from Alice.

On the couch, Bella had her head on Edward's chest and her arm looped in Alice's. The three of them had their eyes closed.

Okay guys, where's the joke? Get up, I know, you can't sleep. " I said playfully to all of them.

No one moved.

I saw the steady rise and fall of their chests. They didn't have to breathe.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Alice. Alice, honey, are you okay?" I said softly.

There was no answer.

"Alice! What's wrong? _Alice!_" I said more urgently.

"Edward, what's happening? _Why won't you open your eyes?_" I was getting more frantic now. Hmm. What about our newest addition to the family.

"Bella? Bella are you okay? _Bella!_" I said with near hysteria in my voice.

_**She stirred.**_

"Jasper?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

As soon as she opened her eyes, Edward and Alice did too.

"What just happened to you three? I look over and it looks like you guys were sleeping!" I blurted out.

"Well, I know I closed my eyes and I was thinking about what it felt like to go to sleep. Then, the next thing I know, I heard you calling my name. It was exactly like sleeping, but we can't sleep, can we?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, I haven't slept in a good 85 years, but I think that's what I just did." Edward said, looking at Bella. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"What's happening to me? I though I was a vampire?" asked Bella. I could feel how worried she was. It was overwhelming.

"We don't know Bella." I said. 

_What was wrong with her?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Well, wasn't that so mean of me? I know that no one will be happy that I ended it there, but I had to. I want to also thank tizzlexo11 and hbpatinadorax. These two people just read my story and, every day at school **_**command**_** me to update. Without them, this chapter would have taken longer (oh the horror!). Well, you all know what to do (but I'll remind you anyway) …**

**REVUEW REVIEW REVIEW!! please?**

**Happy Easter to anyone that celebrates it! Since I have a couple days off, you might get another update by Monday!!**

**Until next time,**

**- topazeyes44**


	7. Goodbye

I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ONE

**I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ONE!!**

Hello all!! I come bringing very sad news. As I'm sure that you all have probably read Breaking Dawn more than once now, a problem has arisen with my story. Basically besides a few details, the end of My Green Flame was really close to the end of Breaking Dawn. And I can't seem to go on writing it because it would seem so wrong to write it different than Stephenie Meyer – even if it's not off by much. She defiantly writes it better than me anyways.

This doesn't mean that my story has to end. I am more than willing to let anyone else take it over – and change it however you want. Just PM me or say it in your review. I do have to say, whoever asks me first will get to do it, so if you want to, don't hesitate to ask. Not that I know if anyone will want to continue this story at all.

Also, if anyone has any questions that they want answered about how _I_ wanted the story to be played out (not necessarily how someone else should do it) just ask in your review and I will respond with the answer.

And lastly, since I'm ending this story, before any of you shoot me, I thought of another idea. And let me tell you, it's SO much better than My Green Flame (at least _I_ think so). It will be all human and MUCH funnier (I hope). SO, if you still want to hear from me, then check it out. The first chapter will be up soon. I already know what to write, I just have to get it down on paper. **RoonilWaslib347 **has also started another all human story called _Sincerely Yours_, and it's REALLY good!! Read it!! NOW

Again, I'm REALLY SORRY that I had to end this!! I hope that someone else might want to continue it, feel free to ask. Make sure to check out my new story if your not too mad!!

Goodbye for now,

Topazeyes44


End file.
